


1996 y 2000

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance, kun is the best boyfriend, or maybe not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: El problema era que Donghyuck lo había besado un viernes en la sala de práctica, cuando fueron los últimos en salir con la excusa de tener curiosidad y lo había vuelto a besar, un mes después en la camioneta mientras el resto de los miembros estaban dormidos y el manager estaba lo bastante ocupado para voltear hacia el asiento de atrás.Se había quedado sin aliento, la primera vez.Se había quedado con ganas de más, la segunda.





	1996 y 2000

Kun se siente un poco ridículo mientras camina por el pasillo hacia la habitación del hotel que compartirá con Donghyuck durante el SMTOWN. Desde el momento en el que supo que Donghyuck sería compañero de habitación de Ten y él sería compañero de Johnny, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces.

Porque apenas la cámara se apagó y todo volvió a la normalidad en la sala de práctica, con nada  más que la mirada, los cuatro ya sabían que habría un cambio de planes en ambos dormitorios.

Donghyuck junto a nct dream había llegado horas antes, los managers habían dicho que se trató por la seguridad del grupo y que, no había tanto personal para mover a un grupo de dieciocho personas de un extremo al otro en ese aeropuerto rodeado de medios y fanáticas.

Así que cuando Ten le entregó las llaves y le dijo el número de la habitación, no se quedó más tiempo en la recepción con los otros miembros como lo había hecho Taeyong, hasta que el último de ellos tuviera la llave de su habitación. Él en su lugar, tomó su maleta y se fue en el mismo elevador que Doyoung y Yuta.

La última vez que miro hacia atrás, Johnny le agradeció con la mirada y él contestó aquel gesto con una leve sonrisa. Pero en realidad, no había nada que agradecer porque al igual que él, también buscó dormir con la persona correcta.

Estaba nervioso y no podía evitarlo, no sólo porque verá a Donghyuck dentro de poco tiempo, sino porque no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara y una parte de él, sabía que estaba actuando muy extraño, demasiado obvio.

Su relación con Donghyuck simplemente era diferente. Diferente a como se comportaba con sus hermanos pequeños, Renjun y Chenle, diferente a los otros chicos; Mark, Jeno, Jaemin y Jisung. Y si, tal vez con la mayoría compartía el mismo año de nacimiento, así como otros intereses pero había descubierto una de las mil facetas de Donghyuck, tan distinta que nunca imaginó.

Él nunca creyó en las coincidencias pero sí creía, que lo que había entre ellos aún no tenía nombre pero por suerte, tampoco fecha de caducidad. Porque tal vez el niño jamás había dicho nada al respecto, es más dudaba que incluso tuviera interés es tener una relación con él, es decir, Donghyuck se comportaba igual con él como con los otros hyungs; él era así, con sus amigos, vamos que él era así, con sus propios hermanos menores.

Así de, increíblemente cariñoso, atento y romántico. Buscando cualquier oportunidad para divertir a las fanáticas y mostrar el amor interno que existía como compañeros. Aprovechando cada gesto tan simple, que iban desde miradas cómplices, hasta intentos de besos en la mejillas con las cámaras completamente en vivo.

El problema era que Donghyuck lo había besado un viernes en la sala de práctica, cuando fueron los últimos en salir con la excusa de tener curiosidad y lo había vuelto a besar, un mes después en la camioneta mientras el resto de los miembros estaban dormidos y el manager estaba lo bastante ocupado para voltear hacia el asiento de atrás.

Se había quedado sin aliento, la primera vez.

Se había quedado con ganas de más, la segunda.

Y es que, Donghyuck era increíblemente travieso e impulsivo y capaz de conseguir lo que quiere, todo un polo opuesto a Kun, quien necesitaba pensar los pro y los contra antes de actuar, que requería una segunda opinión antes de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Donghyuck era magia y a él le gustaba interpretar el papel de un mago.

Su relación o intento de una, no tenía ningún sentido y era completamente extraña, excepto por el único detalle que a pesar de que estaba mal, por más de mil razones, se sentía tan bien y entonces, pensó que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Por eso, no lo pensó dos veces antes de meter la llave en la habitación y llamar a Donghyuck antes de caminar al interior y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Woah! ¡Pudieron cambiar la habitación!— contestó el menor sorprendido.

—Hemos hecho esto sin preguntarte — dijo dejando la maleta sobre la cama que entendió como libre. —¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? — quiso saber.

—Ya estás aquí hyung ¿podría decir que no? — Donghyuck debió haber notado que esa no era la respuesta que el mayor esperaba porque de inmediato, agregó —Estoy jugando, claro que estoy de acuerdo. Estoy bien, siempre y cuando duerma con alguien con quien me sienta cómodo — explicó inseguro si el otro había captado el mensaje.

—¿Ya cenaste? — en un intento por cambiar de tema, preguntó.

Luego abrió su maleta para sacar la ropa y comenzar a ordenarla en los dos cajones vacíos que Donghyuck le había dejado libre en el closet. De un tiempo para acá, había notado como Donghyuck lo miraba, curioso y atento al mismo tiempo, como si buscara hacer algo para intentar ayudarlo. Era normal, se dijo. Después de todo él vivía con ocho, mejor nueve miembros (contando al manager) mayores que él.

—Ya, pedimos pizza —contestó guardando su teléfono celular para conversar con él. 

—Bien—

Donghyuck se quedó en silencio, observando todos sus movimientos desde su cama al otro lado, donde había encontrado una posición cómoda, sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda en la pared. Parecía estar calculando al enemigo antes de atacar. A pesar de los intentos de Kun por no querer girar en su dirección, fue inevitable.

—Te compré algo — soltó Kun mirando en su dirección y robándole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? — quiso saber Donghyuck pendiente de sus manos y la caja que había sacado del interior.

Los ojos de Kun bajaron a la boca de Donghyuck y luego volvieron a sus ojos.

—Es un poco ridículo—

—Hyung… no existe en mi vocabulario la palabra ridículo—le aseguró con la mirada fija.

 

—He estado pensando—

 

—¡Ahhh! ¿no lo habías hecho antes? — quiso jugar con él pero Kun no tenía tiempo para sus chistes y menos para los malos.

—He estado pensando que tus labios probablemente se verían realmente bonitos si llevaras brillo—

Donghyuck levantó las cejas, sorprendido con una expresión divertida. Y nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero una parte de él, estaba feliz porque el mayor hubiera iniciado el movimiento de la noche, porque él era tan torpe, porque justo ese día se había quedado sin ideas, porque en lugar de pensar en el avión, alguna excusa para tener tiempo a solas con él, se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó se había sentido miserable.

—¿Hyung piensa en mis labios en sus ratos libres? ¡Woah! —

—No… no es eso… pero es realmente difícil no hacerlo, cuando son… son— Kun acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Donghyuck pero el menor se alejó antes que lo tocará, suspirando, divertido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi regalo? no me digas que… —

Kun se retorció un poco, pero realmente no tenía sentido negarlo, con culpabilidad dibujado su rostro dijo —Si no te gusta… — Kun espero que Donghyuck le dijera que no, que si alguna vez no se sintiera cómodo con él o con lo que hacían tuviera la libertad de expresarlo.

No lo habían hablado como tal, pero si Donghyuck tenía un límite, él podía, él quería respetar eso. Hasta qué punto podía tocarlo, cuanto tiempo podía besarlo, estaba bien las veces que subía sus manos por su cintura o prefería sólo entrelazar las manos debajo de su abrigo como la vez pasada. Donghyuck nunca dijo que nada, una sonrisa contestaba por él.

Kun abrió la caja para sacar un tubo transparente en su mayoría de color rojo y rosa. No fue fácil encontrar uno que brillará pero apenas lo vio, no dudó en comprarlo. Esa vez, había hecho hasta lo imposible porque Jungwoo y Yukhei no notarán el objeto cuando hizo las compras de la semana y funcionó.

Jungwoo no estaba interesado en las compras, excepto en asegurarse que el mayor llevará en el carro sus cajas de cereal y mientras pagaba, le había ordenado a Yukhei que verificará los precios del pescado.

Ninguno de ellos podía enterarse, no por ahora, al menos. No lo entenderían y tal vez lo juzgarán, no estaba seguro y no quería averiguar.

Donghyuck observó el pintalabios con los ojos muy abiertos, ya había usado esa marca para las promociones pasadas, así que conocía el color a la perfección. Quiso extender la mano para quitárselo pero Kun fue más rápido y no dejó que lo robará.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó.

Kun ignoró por el momento su maleta y caminó hasta donde Donghyuck estaba acostado para pedirle que se sentará mejor en la cama o no podía alcanzarlo. Donghyuck quería decirle que sí quería, podía sentarse en sus piernas para que la distancia no fuera un problema entre ambos, que con toda confianza podía pedirle lo que quisiera, pero en su lugar puso los ojos en blanco, dejó que sus manos cayeran a su lado y se sentó como le había dicho.

Abrió el tubo y el labial hizo un sonido húmedo cuando sacó el cepillo, el sonido fue tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que pudieran escucharlo en la habitación continúa o peor aún, en la de enfrente.

Donghyuck abrió la boca un poco y Kun no pudo verificar sus gestos o su mirada, porque todo su enfoque se concentró en esos labios tan ridículos que lo que tenían de bonitos, lo tenían peligrosos.

Levantó las manos con cuidado y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban muy fuerte, sólo tembló un poco cuando el pincel tocó los labios de Donghyuck y trató de estabilizar su respiración cuando dejó los primeros tintes de rosa en ellos. Los labios de Donghyuck con el color artificial eran completamente diferentes.

Ya que había terminado con la parte de arriba, buscó más contenido del vaso y se dedicó a la parte faltante. Aún siendo más delicado y perfecto en su trabajo, limpió un poco de pintura rosa que se había corrido en el labio inferior de Donghyuck.

Resultaba fascinante ver la piel desaparecer bajo el pegajoso brillo rosa, además por su parte, su objetivo era cubrir hasta el último pedazo de los labios de Donghyuck.

El aliento de Donghyuck tartamudeó un poco, cuando de nuevo Kun estiró la mano con el pulgar para limpiar un rastro de brillo de labios que se manchó, donde no se suponía que debía hacerlo. Y comenzó a creer que Kun ya lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

También Donghyuck estaba fascinado con la mera presencia del más grande, luciendo tan entretenido con algo tan simple que cualquiera de sus estilistas se lo pudo haber hecho y en menos de un minuto.

Kun no lo miraba a los ojos sólo a su boca y eso, le dejó el tiempo suficiente para poder comparar su gesto serio y concentrado, como aquella vez, cuando lo observó pesando y midiendo los litros y gramos de los ingredientes para hacer los pasteles de Chenle. Pasó de nuevo, cuando Renjun tuvo problemas con su pasaporte y le pidieron llenar los documentos, Kun había estado en la mesa por tres horas ayudándolo a traducir papeles importantes, sin perder la concentración entre leer y escribir.

Donghyuck sabía que tal vez hacer esto con él, era como si estuviera traicionando a sus mejores amigos, como cuando te gusta el hermano mayor de tu mejor amigo, exactamente así se sentía, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento. Es decir, si tenía hermanos mayores pero nunca había llegado a este extremo con uno de ellos. Con esta vez, ya sería la tercera que se besaban (por no contar las otras acciones) y eso que apenas llevaban diez minutos solos del primer día.

Metió el pincel en el tubo en señal de que había acabado y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Donghyuck respiró por su nariz y Kun estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento casi en su mejilla, no ayudaba en nada que su propia respiración también se escuchaba irregular.

Donghyuck apretó los labios, para extender el brillo mejor y acostumbrarse a la sensación que tiene en sus labios. Los ojos de mayor navegaron por la cara de Donghyuck, su cabello estaba levemente peinado hacia bajó y en sus ojos notó un poco de cansancio con algo más que no podía explicar.

—Te ves… realmente… —extendió un dedo tentativo y quiso comprobar con la mirada si estaba sobrepasando los límites para alejarse pero Donghyuck sólo parpadeó. —Realmente quiero besarte— susurró y no podía explicarse por qué lo había hecho susurrando.

Pero Donghyuck también  — Entonces hazlo — Y eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para actuar en ese momento. 

Comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, y Donghyuck también lo hizo pero hacía atrás, para que el mayor lo siguiera.

El brillo era pegajoso y la verdad era que a Kun ya no le gustó cómo se sentía, ni cómo sabe, ni cómo se interpone en el camino, pero en ese preciso momento, todavía podía ver el color rosa, así que culpable, tragó un gemido y presionó su boca con más fuerza.

Donghyuck nunca había sido bueno para mantener sus reacciones para sí mismo y cuando Kun puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello para dirigir su cabeza hacia un lado, se sorprendió un poco por el océano de sensaciones que ese movimiento trajo consigo. Por eso lo seguía haciendo, por eso lo seguía buscando, por eso era la tercera vez que lo besaba.

Empujó sus labios sobre los de Donghyuck y en este punto el brillo es un desastre sobre sus bocas y alrededor de ellos también. Se sintió como estar dando un paso en el infierno, cuando abrió los labios de Donghyuck con su lengua y buscó la miel con hambre dentro de su boca.

Sus manos se extendieron por las caderas de Donghyuck, inseguro si lo había hecho para que el menor se acostara sobre la cama o para ponerlos a ambos de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra.

Kun retrocedió justo cuando la espalda de Donghyuck cayó por completo sobre el colchón, arrancándole un hilo de saliva y una última mirada a su boca. A esa altura podía ver como ha dejado al menor completamente arruinado, con los labios rotos y la camisa arrugada y él sabe, él muy bien que sólo tiene que pedir que se acerque, para que entonces, lo hagan nuevamente.

Pero Donghyuck era lo contrario a él, incluso en situaciones como está, a diferencia suya, lucía agitado sí, pero nervioso nunca, se sabía controlar.

—¿Así imaginabas que sería? — preguntó con un poco de valentía cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Sí — contestó Kun para luego darle la espalda y no viera su expresión de sentirse culpable, cada vez que algo sucedía entre ellos. —¿Sabes que si no ya no quieres hacerlo puedes decirme, verdad? no te quiero obligar a nada que no quieras —

—Tengo dos problemas contigo hyung — Kun se giró para verlo levantar un dedo sin quitarle la mirada de encima —uno… me gusta besarte… me gusta mucho… y dos, si sirve de algo yo también me siento culpable de que me gustes —

Sabía que debía decir algo, acercarse, mirarlo a los ojos con más conciencia, pero en cambio pensó que lo más grave que pudiera suceder era que los hyungs de Donghyuck lo supieran, sus propios amigos lo supieran, algunos dejarán de hablarle y a otros no les importaría. Pensó que lo más grave que pudiera suceder en el peor de los escenarios, era pisar la cárcel…

Pero entonces se distrajo cuando sintió que un cuerpo entero se acomodaba detrás suyo, sintió sus dedos apoyándose en la tela de su camisa, mientras sus labios buscaban su mejilla para tocarlo dos veces con ternura y luego —¿Hyung, nos besamos otra vez? — preguntó con simpleza, como cuando le preguntas a alguien que sí le gustaría azúcar en su café.

El aliento tibio del chico en su oído provocó que se le escapará una suave carcajada, mucho más agradable y más sincera, un sonido que nada, ni nadie pudo sacarle hasta ahora... hasta él y entonces, sólo por eso, valía la pena el intento. 

 

 

_"En otro universo nos podemos conocer; o simplemente decir (hola) o no decir nada. Pero ahora, me miras a los ojos y yo miro los tuyos en silencio. Y tu sabes. Y yo sé. Y ambos sabemos. Que eres mío y yo soy tuyo"._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé, ya sé que esta mal. Que no es posible, que no existe el ship, que algunos de ustedes quizás piensen que no se hablan peeero... mi gustó mucho hacerlo y aunque sean pocos momentos de ellos, creo que son muy sinceros. Por eso escribí :P obvio todo es imaginario pero no sabemos, todo pudo haber pasado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero saber su opinión al respecto. 
> 
> Michis al fin lo hice!!! yasss :D la primera fic kunhyuck!


End file.
